Rescue Mission in Makna Forest
by Rosalione
Summary: A missing Nopon Child needs to be located and the group splits in two to be able to search faster. In haste Sharla gets paired with Reyn and Riki. The odds of them finding the missing child are slim as the two men immediately starts bickering which soon leads to trouble...


**Authors notes: **Just a little story taking place before the group leaves Makna Forest behind. My idea was for this to be one of the little side quests :)

**Disclaimer:** Monolith Soft owns Xenoblade chronicles, and all of it's characters. I'm only borrowing them for this fanfiction story.**  
**

* * *

**After killing the Telethia deep inside the Makna forest, the group returned to the Nopon village. The defeat of the Dinobeast, as the Nopon called it brought forth a huge celebration. Passage to Eryth sea had been the reward, and they planned to set out the next morning, but something happened to postpone their trip.**

**A young Nopon child who's dream was to become a Heropon, had been so impressed with the new heroes of the village, and foolishly ventured out into the vast forest. Hoping to see the area where the battle had taken place. Riki as the acting village Heropon, demanded that they would go out and save the child. The group divided into two groups; to cover more ground, in search of Kilaki.**

** Rescue Mission In Makna Forest.**

Reyn led his little group, through the thick forest. His shirt since long tossed aside, back at the village. The heat was slowly depleting his energy and his Nopon companion seemed to want to drive him mad. Sharla walked beside him, wearing nothing but a bikini top, and black shorts, her rifle dangling on her back.

''Friends walk too fast, Riki get tired...'' Riki complained as his little feet tried to keep up with Reyn's fast pace. ''Sidekicks, don't know jungle, but Riki does...''

''Riki knows jungle, cause I'm the heropon...'' Reyn mimicked their newest companion, while still not slowing down. He rolled his arm, smirking to himself when hearing Sharla's snort. ''Give it a rest, ya furry footrest...''

''Reyn, be nice! He's got a point, you know...'' Sharla reprimanded her companion, but couldn't keep the small smile from her face all the same. ''So does Kilaki, often run away from home, on these dangerous outings, Riki?''

''Will not! He's never been nice to me, now has he?'' Reyn shot back while crossing his arms stubbornly.

Sharla turned around, and her eyes widened. Before she could warn her agitated companion; the little Nopon jumped straight onto Reyn's back. He got so startled that, he quickly grabbed hold of one of Riki's wings, and hurled him as hard as he could forward.

''What the hell do you think you're doing!?'' He bellowed angrily as he observed the Nopon fly through the air. What he did not anticipate, was the large cliff the poor creature headed towards. Sharla suddenly bolted past him in a hurry. ''Oi! Sharla, be careful!''

''I've got you!'' Sharla happily exclaimed, as she caught hold of Riki's large hammer. She gasped in surprise when her foot slipped on the damp grass. Just as she would tumble over the edge, Reyn's strong hand clasped around her arm. Their brown eyes met, and a grateful smile appeared on her face. ''Thanks, Reyn...''

''Hom, hom, almost kill Heropon!'' Riki shouted panicky, and accidentally smashed his free wing, into Reyn's face. Which resulted in him loosing his footing and the three of them tumbled down the cliff. ''Riki too hungry to die now!''

''I'll skin you alive, fur ball!'' Reyn bellowed, but he quickly wrapped his arms around Sharla. He kept her close to him, and managed to move around so she laid on top of him. Her hands digging into his shoulders. ''This is it, brace yourselves!''

The fall was not high enough to kill them, but as Reyn slammed down onto the hard ground. He was rendered unconscious. A sickening sound filled the air as a small branch went right through his leg, just bellow his knee. Riki fell face first onto a tree trunk, and bounced off it, landing harshly near his companions. Sharla was the only one getting off scot free, without injuries, since Reyn had taken the force of the impact for her.

''Reyn, hang in there!'' She murmured franticly, and she crawled off him. She ripped off her gloves, and quickly felt for more injuries along his muscular body. Finding none other than the leg wound, and a bump on his head, she breathed a sigh of relief. ''You're going to be all right...''

''Riki feel bad, Riki want to help hom, hom friend...'' The small Nopon spoke, his big brown eyes filled with sorrow. His small feet moved fast, as he ran closer to his two companions. The large hammer laid forgotten in a bush a few feet away. ''Sharla, tell Riki, what to do.''

''All right, Riki. Can you please fetch some water from that waterfall?'' She kindly instructed him, with her hand resting on Reyn's bare leg. Her concerned eyes quickly landed on the branch sticking out from his leg, and she felt really grateful that he wore shorts. Riki came back, with some water in his helmet, and set it down next to her. ''Thanks, now I want you to jump on top of him, keep him as steady as you can...''

''Sure thing, Sharla!'' Riki shouted, and jumped on top of Reyn's chest. He put his wing like arms, on the large man's shoulders, and pushed down. With a sickening sound, the skilled medic removed the branch, and Riki did all he could to contain the large red head. ''Don't kill Riki, I only help friend!''

''Damn that hurt!'' Reyn swore loudly, as he bolted up into a sitting position. With Riki sprawled across his lap, and his eyes quickly filling with anger. He grabbed hold of the scared Nopon and hurled it into a nearby bush.''Don't come near me, fuzzball...''

''Sit still or you'll only hurt yourself even more!'' She reprimanded him angrily as she loaded her rifle. She put it down, and poured some water onto the wound before healing him. Her face tensed as he hissed from the stinging pain. She took hold of her rifle, and shot a healing bullet at him; which quickly worked it's magic, closing the wound. ''Now you're all patched up again...''

''Thanks, Sharla...'' He replied, and scratched the back of his head, his eyes avoiding her angry gaze. He already had already anticipated the slap he just received from her, but the sting he felt on his cheek still annoyed him. ''Oi! Was that really necessary?''

''Yes it was, you big lump!'' Sharla shot back, and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Her warm brown eyes softened slightly, when seeing the hurt expression on his face. ''Stop playing a hero all the time, one day you might not make it...''

''Sharla, right! You could have died if not for Heropon, and mamapon Sharla!'' Riki quickly jumped into their conversation, never really knowing when he should butt out.

''You!'' Reyn bellowed angrily, and tried to reach after the annoying Nopon. He missed, and got up on his feet. But it was a little too quickly, and he almost stumbled down on the ground again. Two strong hands rested on his hips, steadying him while he stared down into a beautiful face. ''I let you go this time, Riki...''

''Why did you do it?'' Sharla whispered softly as she stared up into his face. ''Risking your life, like that I mean...''

''I couldn't let harm come to you, Sharla...'' He replied, with a hint of a blush adorning his cheeks. A bright red light shot up in the air, effectively telling them that Kilaki had been found and their little moment was over for now.

''Riki found, a spring over here! Reyn smell like big Orluga, better take a bath before heading back!'' Riki shouted happily, with a mischievous look in his eyes as he eyed the pair. ''Riki can go on beast patrol, so hom hom friends can wash up...''

* * *

The spring Riki had spoken of was lovely. It was situated deep inside the woods behind some fallen trees. Reyn didn't mind taking a refreshing swim, so he happily obliged. The water felt nice, and cool, and it did wonders for his still aching leg.

''Ah! Man this is the stuff!'' He spoke to himself as he emerged back to the surface. He brushed water away from his face, and noticed that his clothes were gone. Quickly letting his eyes roam across the small clearing, he discovered that they were no where to be found. ''This has your name written all over it! Come out you, damned excuse for a heap of fur...''

''I give clothes, only after sidekick give Heropon proper respect.'' Riki replied peering out behind a large boulder. His small face distorted into pure glee as he eyed the agitated warrior.

''I'll show you a thing or two, all right!'' Reyn roared, and bolted out of the water, not caring about his undressed state. He tore after the screaming Nopon, colliding with Sharla when he rounded a large tree.

Sharla's face collided with his wet chest, and her hands quickly grabbing hold of his arms. The force from the collision, made them fall backwards, him dragging her with him. They landed with a big thud, and Sharla's eyes widened as she noticed his undressed state. ''Why are you running around naked, and wet!?''

''Ask that damned footrest!'' Reyn roared, and quickly shoved her off him, before continuing his mad rampage. Too angry to feel embarrassed when Sharla broke down laughing on the ground, he only sent her an angry glare, which only increased her laughter. ''You're dead meat, Riki!''

Sharla watched as the stark naked Reyn finally caught his prey. Her laughter died down, when seeing him trying to drown poor Riki in the spring. She knew she would have to step in, and stop them in a minute, but right now she kicked back; enjoying the nice view of Reyn's backside.

**The lost Nopon Kilaki had been found safe and sound by Shulk's team. No one questioned why, Riki or Reyn sported several bruises when the trio finally returned to Frontier Village. All that mattered was that the lost child had been found, and that their journey could continue onward. **


End file.
